Changing Fate: Everybody Lives (Ace Attorney AU)
by Kashimalin
Summary: What if nobody died? Nobody suffered loss, nobody was alone in Ace Attorney. This AU explores that possibility and the story it would tell if that was the case. What if Edgeworth's dad was alive? Dustin Prince? Athena's mom? Mia Fey? Based on the AU from Tumblr Blog textsfromjapanifornia, the story is told from the view of Defense Attorney Miles Edgeworth, in the Dark Age of Law.
1. Chapter 1 - A New Defense Attorney

_Current Time – Set in the timeframe of "Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney". Edgeworth has just obtained his Attorney's Badge, showing it to the men of the hour, Larry, a hopeless talent artist, and Phoenix, a recent art graduate trying to make a name for himself. _

Miles Edgeworth pulled his trench coat on over his prim and proper black suit. Wishing it didn't conceal his Defense Attorney badge, the symbol of a recent feat he was very proud of, he buttoned it shut as he walked out of the apartment, hearing his father call after him.

"Don't forget to bring back the milk, Miles!"

"I won't, Father, I promise!" he called back inside, before closing the door. His father had retired from the law profession a long time ago, after having his run. Von Karma had been a formidable foe to his legal profession, causing his losses constantly.

Miles never wanted to face that man in court, or any other of the prosecutors, save for a few. Blackquill, a very respectable and upcoming prosecutor using psychology in the courts, was a seeker of truth. Klavier Gavin, who studied at the Themis Legal Academy, had his reputation dying, because of the academy's reputation.

Getting into his car, Miles ended up stopping by a good friend's house first. Smiling at the sight, he saw a good friend come to the door, and another one pop up behind him.

"Edgey! Oh boy, you actually came!" Larry gave an enthusiastic wave and Phoenix gave a chuckle.

"You both honestly need to get yourselves some girlfriends before people start talking." Edgeworth shook his head with a smile at the two dorks on a doorstep as he locked his car.

Larry gave a grin. "Heheh. I've tried, but there's this new girl at work… Cindy Stone! She's so pretty, and her rich brown hair-"

"Save it for hot chocolate, Larry." Phoenix grinned as he shoved him inside and ushered him inside.

"BUT NICK, SHE'S SO BEAUTIFUL, I CAN'T CONTAIN THE DESCRIPTION OF HER BEAUTY FOR VERY LOOONG."

Edgeworth smiled as he sat down across from the two best friends. They were crazy together, but he always felt the three of them completed each other. He had photos, sleepovers, marathons, spoiled shirts, and memories to prove it.

"Is that your newest work, Phoenix?" Edgeworth nodded towards the cloth covering an easel, and Phoenix instantly walked over to move it out of the room. "Heeey! No peeking! It's something special!"

Edgeworth laughed. "It's for my birthday, isn't it?"

"Peeeh!" Phoenix dragged the stand out, causing laughter from all around.

_Ah, it's like a second home here._ Edgeworth gave a bright smile. _Right where I'd love to be forever._


	2. Chapter 2 - Detectives and Prosecutors

_Current Time – Set in the timeframe of "Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney ~ Pre-Justice For All". With one detective/prosecutor between Jake and Lana romance already in place, a new group of aspiring policemen and women join the team, and a young police trainee finds herself attracted right away to one of her fellow members._

Lana Skye didn't enjoy visiting the Detective Agency, but it was a pleasure to always greet the new recruits in their training camp, people who had looked up to her when she was still in the force.

Getting out of the car, she smiled at the fellow who ended up meeting her outside.

"Jake, sweetheart, good to see you." Kissing his cheek, she smiled as she took the arm he offered her.

"Good to see you, too. Are you ready to meet the new kids? They're all round up in there like a bunch'a buffalo."

Giving a smile at his talk, something she always found amusing, she let go and stepped inside, looking around.

Detective Gumshoe, a rookie detective, was there, trying to get the quiet, when he noticed Lana at the doorway.

"Ah, Miss Skye!"

At that comment, the whole room became quiet, eyes turned to stare, and she could tell that there were questions filling all their heads.

She almost gave a smile, but then remembered her posture.

_Murder. Right from your core. Murder. God, why do I follow this? Oh yeah, wait… Murder. Murder._

She took a bold step forward. Intimidation, proud posture. It was every step forward that counted. High heels clacking on the tile floor with confidence, Lana recalled the thing that Ema had found from her Tumblr blog, which she e-mailed to Lana with the enthusiastic title "This is totally something you should do." Lana almost cracked a smile at the memory, her little sister in Europe, studying the science.

Turning to stare at the young people before her, she cleared her throat.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. You all know me as Prosecutor Lana Skye, but also as the famous detective in the Darke Incident."

Murmurs. Common reaction. The famous Darke Incident was practically legend among them all. The bravery of the force, of the promotions, and case.

Speaking again with the hope the noise would die down, Lana said, "I'm aware that you all hope to achieve such a feat someday, and I'm glad you're all following your dream. Now, I will tell you more of my experience aside from the Darke Incident, and field questions at the end, thank you. Now, when I first joined the force…"

Maggey Byrde, a young girl sitting at the end of the third row, was almost shaking in her seat. Her bad luck hadn't failed her yet! She was actually sitting in the room, a police officer trainee! 

And speaking of sudden good luck, a very cute male was sitting next to her. Angular face, nice eyes, good build, decently taller than her, with intent in his eyes… She smiled and sighed, leaning back and listening to Lana once again. And oh, he looked over when she did! Giving a quick smile, she looked away.

Later, after the briefing and horde of questions that followed, Maggey walked out, and tripped.

"Look out!" Two voices yelled, and two hands grabbed her jacket. Giving a yell as she was pulled up, she looked back to her two saviors.

"Ah, thank you-" It was that guy who was next to her, and a different man, one who had been standing up front!

"Ah, we're just glad you didn't fall." "Don't you worry, pal, I was just helping, no need for thanks!" They said at the same time.

"Still, thanks… I'm just really unlucky…"

"Gumshoe, you're needed over here!" Someone's voice cut through the chatter and the guy in the green coat gave a grin. "Sorry guys, see you at camp!" and rushed off.

"Ahaha, nice to see you. You sat next to me, right?" The man gave a smile, one that took up his mouth and eyes. Maggey was almost at a loss for words.

"Ah, yes, I did!" Maggey clenched her fists and stared intently at him. "Maggey Byrde, sir, pleasure to meet you!"

The man gave a laugh at her active nature. "Dustin Prince, pleasure to meet you as well."

At the clear laugh, Maggey couldn't help but break out in a huge grin.

"I'll be seeing you soon, I hope." He said, bopping her head before walking away.

"You bet I will, Mr. Prince!"

"Call me Dustin!" he called back without turning around, giving a wave.

Maggey hoped he wasn't fooling around with her. Too many broken hearts and relationships on her end, all due to her bad luck…

On the other side, Lana was talking with Detective Angel Starr, a young lady who was eating out of a lunch she had made herself. "Look, Lana, I've made up my mind. You know I admire your personality, and your wit, and I just-"

"That doesn't mean you need to become a prosecutor just to be with me, Angel."

"But I'd love to! I've made up my mind and I'm taking the exam today."

Lana rubbed her temples. "All right, I suppose there is no reasoning. Do what you wish; Neil and I would be happy to see you. But the force will be losing a great detective, losing their Cough-Up Queen." With that, Lana walked past her and out the door, with the intent to wait at home until later that night.

Lana gave a smile as she scrolled through the texts, waiting for Jake to be done with work and come pick her up. Ema had been constantly asking her if she had a brother yet, or a potential brother. Lana's reply was always, "No, not yet. Promise soon, if he makes any moves. :)". Ema kept saying she would come back there and demand he ask her if nothing happened within the next month.

Suddenly, a horn honked, and she looked up, seeing Jake wave. "Hop on, _chica_, we've got places to be."

Lana walked around to the passenger's side, opening the door as she slid her phone into pocket. "Where are we going tonight, Jake?"

"Only the best place in the West." He leaned over, resting a hand on the seat and gave her a gentle kiss, lingering for a few moments before pulling away and driving off, and Lana put on her seatbelt, smiling when she felt her phone vibrate.

Back at the office, Goodman tipped his hat. "Have a good night, Chief Detective Gant!"

"You too, Goody!" Gant gave a wave and grin. "Good night!"

Goodman smiled and gave a small sigh. "Time to get home… I don't want her to go into labor without me there…"


	3. Chapter 3 - A Magician's Touch

_Current Time – Set in the timeframe of "Pre-Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney". A Magician's Wife remains at home with their young son, hearing about his new school and how he wants to grow up and be a magician just like his father. She wonders what it would be like if she had a daughter, and if she should return to the troupe…_

_(Author's Note: Sorry these are jumping all over the place and taking a while! It's many introductions and people, you'll realize that there are certain people that still live and aren't here, or what can change._

_ But yes, Apollo's dad being alive means that Trucy is never born, to answer that question right now.)_

"Hey, Mom!" Apollo ran into the house, closing the door behind him and grinning up at her.

"Ah, Apollo, be careful." She couldn't help but smile at him, though, with his huge grin from getting to put on his top hat again and cape. "Lookit me, mom! I'm the Magical Apollo Gramarye!"

Thalassa sighed, hoping that maybe he could pursue a different career. Their business was frightening, as her husband had almost died a couple times, but to his luck, the one he always claimed existed because of Apollo's "magic", he hadn't died.

"Your name is still Apollo Caroban, don't forget that."

"But Gramarye is so much cooler!" Apollo puffed his cheeks out and crossed his arms.

"I know, now, go magically do your homework." She smiled and gave him a gentle push along, causing him to groan in frustration and wander off, dragging his backpack behind him.

Thalassa sighed. She wondered so many things about their family daily. She wondered what it would have been like if they'd had a daughter. Trucy, she would have called her. Or Artemis, to compliment Apollo's name. Giving a laugh, she walked back over to her desk, where a thick magenta envelope sat. Picking it up and opening it, she read the contents again. It was, of course, from her father, who was begging her to return to the Troupe. They needed her there, because there were so many ideas that required her and the famous duo between Valant and Zak.

Hearing the door open again, she turned, and heard Apollo's footsteps storming back down the stairs. "Dad!" He leaped upward, and she heard his laugh.

"Yes, it's I, your great father, Harry Caroban!" He spun him around and placed him back down. "Go back upstairs, when you're done, I'll perform something for you later."

With the promise of a magic trick, Apollo gave an enthusiastic nod, and ran back upstairs.

"You can always seem to get him to do his work, can't you?" Thalassa smiled, giving a small shake of her head.

Harry gave a laugh. "Well, I suppose it's just playing to what he likes," he mused, giving Thalassa a quick kiss. "I see that magenta envelope, what do they want this time?"

"Oh, they want me to come back."

Harry pulled back a bit, horrified. "No! I mean, you don't have to. You can always work with me, you don't have to go back there!"

"Harry, calm down. That's not going to happen, I promise." She took a hand in both of hers. "I'm not going to leave you and Apollo to travel the world, you know that."

Harry gave a smile. "Ah, good. I'm sorry, I just… I just think there's always going to be something bad if you go back."

"I know, but I promise, I'm not going to go back."

"Daaaad! I'm done!" 

"Let me come up there and see, and if you're not actually done, I'll tickle you!"

"Ahhh! I mean, hang on, let me check my work one more time!" There was a thumping sound as he ran back into his room.

Laughing together, Thalassa looked to her husband.

_There's nothing better than to be here…_


End file.
